


new

by cute_eris



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_eris/pseuds/cute_eris
Summary: Deep in the streets of Sejong, a girl called Jungeun works as a prostitute. But her life will change when she meets Hyejoo, accepting a mission which will change Jungeun's life.





	1. An unexpected guest

The room was filled with wet sounds. My extremely loud moans were embarrassing me in front of him.

One of the rules I set out to accomplish when working was having all possible closeness to my customers. I was feeling bad then, breaking the promise I made myself, not having any person to tell my problems. But that was really a difficult customer to treat. He didn't talk to me on the whole night, which showed a really vile aspect of humans. He seemed to come to me only for sex, without caring with who it was. That made me feel like a mere object, only to be used as a pleasure instrument.

But, after all, that awful treatment is what I had sought. At first, I thought my work would end the suffering I was being submitted to, or at least would help me to meet new people and to have fresh thoughts about society and different types of people. But what I saw was the sad, vulgar and putrid life philosophy of almost every single person I could see there. Most of them were rich, outcast men which had divorced their wives, or maybe hadn't, but wanted to taste other types of abilities in bed.

But that costumer was just out of the ordinary.

He was all quiet, laid on the bed while his big, hard cock was forcibly pounding into me. Obviously, I couldn't do as well as him. While he didn't show any sign of pleasure, I was shouting so hard I thought my voice box was going to shatter. Nevertheless, my loud groaning was not caused by pleasure, but by pain.

My interior silence was only broken by the mild sound of what that day seemed disgusting liquid which I could feel its heat through the plastic condom entering me, just like a rocket lifting off.

Suddenly, he stood up, getting so close to me I could feel his breath, which also seemed really disgusting. He changed the angle of his shaft without saying a word, while starting to touch me with his big hands. He started by the mouth and the chin, trying to excite me, unsuccessfully.

He had no success because it could be curious, but I was in front of who in my mind seemed like a total monster. But that monster didn't have hairy hands or scary horns. He had the worst characteristic of a living being; the silence.

While he finally separated his dick from me, he started to horribly caress my breasts, making me think about not only a monster but a depraved monster.

He looked at me with the thirstiest look I had ever seen, before kissing me. He kissed horrible, placing his upper lip on the space between my nose and my mouth and his lower lip just grazing my upper lip. He then stood up and looked to me intrigued.

\- Has the time already run out? - he asked me, letting me, since the first time I met him, hear his deep voice.

\- Um, no. - I said, taking a look at the clock which was next to the window. - You still have 30 minutes.

I thought that he could just take a little look at the clock and find out the time, but he preferred to ask me about it, which made me feel even worse.

\- No. - said, even more serious. - I've finished.

I was surprised. No one since I started to work there had finished earlier than he paid me. But I didn't actually have a reason to be surprised. He had been the weirdest customer I had had in my life. He almost didn't talk to me, even to tell me how pretty I was, which everyone did.

Afraid, I looked at how he put on his blue shirt and his beige corduroy pants, and then got dressed too, with my white shirt and my short, red skirt.

I then opened the drawer next to the room's bed for giving him my business card, but I thought about it better and closed the drawer. When I turned around, he had disappeared and left the door open.

I got out of the room, which was labeled as "KIM LIP", still thinking about that weird man I had been with for almost two hours and the reason why he finished early. Didn't he like how I was in bed? Was I not pretty enough for him?

I went downstairs and, while the music was being blasted, I saw all my workmates, if I could call them that, dancing and flirting with other men.

My workmates never talked to me. They just minded their own business and then went out for some drinks. I would just sit there and think about the costumers I had been treating when I finished working. Since I was not the only girl working there and obviously not the prettiest, most costumers hired the other girls instead of me. I didn't mind so much about that, because it could let me think about the people I met. So that is what I did. I sat on a chair, far from anybody I could talk with and watched all the girls dancing and seducing other people.

I wanted to think about the man so bad, but also didn't want to. He was so strange I didn't even want to talk to myself about him. When I was, for the first time in so long, watching carefully the alluring dances of the other girls, she entered the building.

She was an extremely beautiful woman, about 20 years old, with long black hair and a really attractive body, including her hips and her breasts. She walked into the entrance and said to the receptionist:

\- Hi, I was looking for Kim Lip, is she here?

I was nervous. Who was that girl and what did she want from me?

\- Yeah, there she is. - answered the receptionist, pointing at me while that girl looked at me.

\- Okay, thanks. - answered the pretty girl, with a curious smile, as if she wanted didn't really want to thank the receptionist.

While my heart was pumping faster and faster, the girl came to where I was. I could then see her carefully. She was gorgeous, and her breath was so sweet and cold she made me want to smile. Then with her previous smile, she asked me:

\- How much for an hour?


	2. Olivia

From that angle, I could see her almost perfect chin. Her mild but authentic moaning was very pleasant, and that was very strange for me.

From the very first moment I started to work there, there was no customer who made me feel stimulated at all, but she had.

Interrupting my thinking, I continued with what I was doing. I was a beginner at the art of licking nipples, the one thing I never did before, but was enjoying more than ever. The feeling of her body was possibly the best thing I had felt for a long time, and the thing is: she was so pretty I wanted to keep on doing it forever.

Suddenly, I felt something inside me which told me I should stop licking for a moment. I obeyed, and just at that moment, she looked at me with her beautiful eyes. I returned the look and we kept still like that for some seconds, until she got so close to me our lips were grazing each other.

\- You are very pretty. - she said, with the same eyes and the same smile she showed me during all the time we had spent together. This time, unlike all the countless times I had heard the same, I knew it was coming from a place of sincerity.

\- Same goes for you, um... - I got interrupted, remembering I didn't know her name yet. - ...ho-how should I call you?

Then she did it. She kissed me. She was the person whose kisses were the sweetest, the breeziest and, surprisingly, the cutest. My lips, as they were touching hers, started to adopt the carnage red color of her lipstick, which made me think. We now were one. I was not Jungeun anymore, but... Her name. I still didn't know her name. I separated my lips from hers a little and wanted to ask again but got interrupted.

\- Olivia. - she said, by her face probably trying to excite me. It wasn't her real name, I knew. But I didn't really mind. - Are you having fun tonight?

Well, 'fun' wasn't the word I would use to describe my first experience with a woman. I would rather use the word 'comfort'.

I thought like that because honestly, judging with what I felt that few minutes I stayed with Olivia, women were much more interesting than men. Maybe I was wrong, but after all the times I had experienced with men, which were mainly disgusting and despicable, I found the time I shared with Olivia to be the best time I had had in a long time.

\- I am having a really good time. - I said, Olivia's voice felt a bit happier than previously.

\- I am, too. - said.

It was weird. Since I started to work there, I always felt the men controlled me when having relations. They always treated me as a pure object, but I needed the money they gave to me. But, everything was different with Olivia. With her, I felt I was at the same conditions as her, which made me felt kind of happy.

Olivia suddenly stood up and started to dress. She wore a white shirt, just like me, but her skirt was a bit longer than mine, and it was green. I was confused, and I really didn't want her to leave but thought that was probably what was going to happen.

\- I'm sorry, I need to go. - she said. I felt she was truly sorry, which made me feel bad.

It was my instinct which decided the time I wanted to spend with Olivia. As I found her a very interesting person and one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen, I let her be with me until she gets tired for 10.000 won and, to be honest, I didn't regret it.

\- Oh, ok, I will go with you.

I dressed up swiftly and, when I finished, we went downstairs again and I walked with her to the door. While we were walking, I realized that in the TV there were 2 girls, probably about my age, talking about things I didn't hear. Then I became aware; Olivia was just going, but I didn't want this meeting to be the last one, so I asked her:

\- May we meet again?

Olivia slightly laughed and answered:

\- Actually, I want to ask you for a favor. - Olivia said, being interrupted by the previous TV program, in which the 2 girls said at the same time:

\- Goodbye, petals! We'll see you tomorrow again at 1:15!

And as if she reacted along with the TV, she said to me, bitterly:

\- Meet me here tomorrow at 1:15.

**Author's Note:**

> so y'all illiterate bitches apparently can't read, this is a work of fiction and Olivia's over 20 in this. this isn't pedophilic whatsoever and if your small brains can't comprehend that fact then GTFO of here. there are warnings for a reason, so if you ain't willing to heed them that's on you, not on the author.


End file.
